The present invention relates generally to copyholder devices and more particularly, to a new and improved copyholder which embodies a base assembly upon which an associated typewriter can be mounted. It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved copyholding device of the type that may be operatively associated with typewriters and similar apparatus.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved copyholder device which includes a pivotally mounted support column, the upper end of which carries an easel-like support platform that operatively supports the work material to be copied.
It is still a more particular object of the present invention to provide a copyholder device of the above character wherein the support platform is telescopically connected to the upper end of the support column, and wherein the entire assembly can be conveniently assembled and disassembled for purposes of packaging, storage, transport, and the like.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved copyholder device of the above character wherein the base assembly includes sound absorbing means and means to prevent the assembly and typewriter mounted thereon from sliding upon the associated support surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a copyholder device, as above described, wherein the workpiece support platform is fabricated of a molded polymeric material and which may be provided with magnet means for detachably securing paperwork thereon during a copying operation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a copyholder device of the above character that is of a relatively simple and straightforward design and therefore, may be economically manufactured and will have a long and effective operational life.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a copyholder device that has interchangeable support columns to be used with different types of typewriters, and as such, said device will find universality of application.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.